


Come Second For a Change

by Amalthea



Category: Free!
Genre: Fail sex, First Time, M/M, Switching, though that doesn't go too well entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/pseuds/Amalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinharu, the loving couple, finally reunited as Rin returns from Australia, make... an attempt at consummating their love.</p>
<p>For Day 1 of Harurintercourse: bad/awkward sex. Title is from that post about Olympic condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Second For a Change

They started their romantic relationship about a few months ago now. Over a video chat, Rin let something slip that even Haruka couldn’t avoid. Because, of course, he had realized that he started to undeniably feel the same way. Haruka always could recognize that Rin had some strange kind of beauty to him. He could definitely when they swam together in the water. The way his hair flowed, the shape of his muscles made for swimming, the bewitching grin... they both were creatures of the water. When they were together, all that romantic stuff all started to make sense. Feelings like this probably started to form since… a long time ago. Now that Rin returned from Australia, they both of them started to room together. It made getting going to train easier. And well, it should make something else a little easier, but...

 

So far, their only experience involved feeling each other over each other’s clothes while they kissed. As tempting as a fling in the locker rooms after a satisfying practice was, Haruka knew that Rin wouldn’t want to risk either of them getting caught. Their apartment probably didn’t lend to the romantic atmosphere that Rin probably wanted, either. While kept clean from ceiling to floor, they barely could squeeze in the single bed or the futon.

 

Haruka even surprised himself by bothering with research. There were many ways for them to have sex without what he thought of as the most known way, but he didn’t mind trying that way first. He figured it was a way that Rin had been looking forward to the most as well… it was just a matter of when was the best time, schedules allowing.

 

But now, tonight was the night. On the way back from practice, Rin, looking straight at Haru with a comically resolute face covered in a bright blush matching the color of his hair, finally said it.

 

“Haru, tonight… let’s go to bed,” Rin said with the most bravado he could muster. And he must know Haruka too well, as he quickly added, “And I don’t mean just in the same bed!”

 

So now they were in a hotel room together, after showering and cleaning.

 

“This feels familiar, but you were really different about it back then,” Haruka can’t help but tease, head sinking back into a fluffy pillow. Both of them barely towelled down their hair and he could feel the pillow dampen. He can just use another one of the pillows for later.

 

Rin clearly tried to not look like he had started to turn an even deeper red. He’d been fumbling with the lubricant packaging, fingers trembling. “A lot of things were different back then. Now shut it, or you’ll ruin the mood.”

 

Well, Haruka didn’t want to fluster the poor guy right now, when they were finally about to get to what was supposedly going to be one of the big steps people take in a relationship. Perhaps Haruka should have been a little more nervous, himself, but he did at least keep in mind just how important this going perfectly is to Rin. So he lay in wait to make this all easier while they both figured out the logistics of it all. He really didn’t care about who was on top or not, himself, but Rin had the initiative to try. And with that, Rin surely wanted to come off as the handsome love interest in a romantic film. A silly, but… sweet idea.

 

Haruka barely realized that his mind had started to wander when the object of his thoughts leaned down and pressed their lips together. This was something they did plenty, and barely needed any instruction in now. Lifting up his arms, he put them around Rin. Just as Rin moved his slick tongue past Haruka’s lips, Haruka also felt Rin’s fingers move down between them. The pressure from the fingertips against the hole there felt strange, but not bad…

 

“Tell me… if you want to stop, or if… if you want to slow down,” Rin said as he pulled back just enough to say, breath against Haruka’s lips. Haruka made a sound in acknowledgment, silently urging Rin to keep going as he smoothed his hand against Rin’s back.

 

With Rin’s lube-coated fingers tracing circles around the hole, one tentatively pressing in, Haruka started feeling the pleasure spiking up through his body. It felt hot and strange but all good, in a different way than he’d ever felt before when doing this. Pulling Rin down again, Haruka kissed him again, softly moaning into his mouth--

 

Until Rin suddenly pulled back, farther away despite how Haruka’s lips tried to reflexively follow. Haruka blinked and tried to regain focus in his eyes, looking up at Rin, who wore the most impressively reddened face that Haruka had ever seen him with before.

 

“You know what? You-- ugh, you should do it instead, Haru.” With that, Haruka feels a thump against the bed as Rin falls by Haru’s side, onto his back.

 

Pushing up onto his elbow, Haruka glanced down at Rin, who looked at the opposite end of the room. Did Haruka do something wrong? Did Rin not like what he saw there? He never really expect something like that to happen. But Rin could probably sense Haruka’s unease from the sudden change, and spoke up. “It’s just… ugh, I feel like I’m gonna mess up and... h-hurt you, so… you should do it.”

 

Haruka blinks in response. The faith that Rin’s placed in him now confuses him some more. Does that mean that he thinks that Haruka won’t possibly mess up and hurt Rin? Haruka hasn’t done anything like this either, so it’s not like he’d know… and the last thing that he’d want to do is to hurt Rin, too. But he pushes off the bed, sits up, and faces him. As much as he wants to grumble about the sudden change in plans, he decides to just go with it before this gets held up any longer.

 

Picking up the bottle of lube, Haruka squeezed the bottle to pour a generous amount onto his hand.

 

“You don’t need that much!” Rin already had his legs parted, with his head partly turned away as if he could hide his beet-like face in the pillow. Haruka couldn’t help but find this cute, even if Rin was now probably going to try directing Haruka to do what he was about to do.

 

“It’s better to be careful,” Haruka said calmly in response, thoroughly coating his fingers in it before moving onto his cock. Pumping it with care to cover it completely, Haruka shivered a bit. Still a little cold...

 

Rin snorted. “If you’re talking about careful, you forgot to put the condom on. But… well, if you’re being careful that way, then we don’t really need it.”

 

After saying that, Rin grabbed another pillow and covered his face with it. Haruka would swear he saw steam radiating off of him. Was it really that embarrassing? Either way, if it was fine by Rin, Haruka moved forward on his knees between Rin’s legs. Ready to finally start, he… just had to tug that annoying pillow away first.

 

“Hey!”

 

“That pillow wasn’t helping the mood.”

 

Haruka continued on with what Rin had started earlier-- pressing his fingers against Rin’s hole and rubbing slightly before pushing in with one. Rin made a funny, sharp sound, and Haruka stopped, but Rin only urged him to keep going. So he did, pressing in one finger, letting Rin adjust, then another finger… all until Rin spoke up, voice husky but still demanding.

 

“Okay, that’s good. Come on, already!”

 

Haruka grumbled, sounding somewhere between annoyed and turned on. “Did you want to put it in or not?” If Rin was in such a hurry, he had the chance earlier.

 

“Wha-- don’t just say ‘put it in’! ”

 

Haruka didn’t get why saying it like that would be such a problem. But Rin probably has some more romantic idea, like… well, Haruka doesn’t know any romantic terms. ‘Putting it in’ sounds like it describes what’s happening.

 

But Rin continues on, clearly impatient as well. He swallowed, but nodded his head with sureness, trying to relax. “All right, Haru...”

 

So Haruka nudged his hips forward, pushing into Rin slowly and carefully, watching Rin’s face carefully for any sign of distress. It feels so much more than anything they’d done before, and that gets Haruka suddenly nervous because he already feels it coming.

 

But it’s so tight… and hot… and Rin’s face is a different kind of beautiful from usual as he’s taking in Haruka’s cock-- White light flashes before Haruka’s eyes, a moan from between his parted lips, and heat crashes through him like an ocean wave...

 

It takes a moment to process. But as his eyes readjust, the bewildered look on Rin’s face tells Haruka enough.

 

Even the rarely-embarrassed Nanase Haruka has to look away in shame. How are they going to do more if he’s… well, soft now?

 

“Haru!” Rin says aloud with a groan - an annoyed groan - as he lets his arms sprawl along the bed.

 

“It was my first time!” Haruka quickly counters, probably a little too fast. That seems to be a common theme for tonight. It’s something that, among the research he did about this, that could hardly be helped when doing it for the first time like this… but it’s still embarrassing, for someone too used to catching on quickly.

 

“Here, let me do it then!”

 

And with that, Haruka found himself on his back again with a bounce against the mattress. The nervousness Rin had earlier seemed to have vanished now, so at least something good came of that.

 

\---

 

“Whatever. At least I lasted longer than you did.”

 

“Did not! And I was already a little worked up so that doesn’t count, anyway!”

 

A sweaty mess of tangled limbs, neither of them moved from the bed yet. It had been long enough for them to try a second round, but they both felt perfectly content huddled up together… for now, anyway. They would make the most of their hotel room later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't fic much (only once in a blue moon, but I want to eventually be able to write them at the best level of dorkiness.


End file.
